All's Fair in Love and War
by biancadiangelo0703
Summary: We know that World War II was really a war between kids of the Big Three and all wars seem to start from a tragic love story. Lovers Carine and Willis are no exception. They were happily in love until his jealous unrequited love Nikita seeks to kill Carine. This short two-shot tells the story of how WWII started.


**This is a little two-shot prequel to the story Heroes of Olymous: The Rise of the Dead that I'll someday publish. It takes place during World War II in France. Since I don't live in France, I have no idea of the area so if you do read this and live in France, please know that I have no idea what im writing. In case things get confusing, Carine is French-American, Willis is German-American, Dylan is Italian-American, and Nikita is Hungarian-American and they're all dmeigods. This is all romance and hopefully, the next chapter will have more action and blood. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The night was quiet. Even with cars and taxis rolling by, people walking and chatting, it was all done quietly. After years of depression, Germany had remilitarized and attacked Poland. France was deciding when they were going to declare war on Germany. It was only a matter of time.<p>

Carine D'Ambrosio gazed out of her window, looking at the starry sky and the bright full moon. Despite the tension in the air, she felt at peace. It was a nice change from the usual bustle of Paris. Her mother, Alessa, had just passed away two weeks ago and she had come all the way from America to attend the funeral. Although Carine was originally born in France, Alessa was born in Italy and had to move to France under family circumstances.

Against the white background of the moon, an outline of a bird was seen. And not just any bird. A white tailed eagle flew up to Carine's window, an envelope in his beak. Carine opened her window and the eagle flew in, perching himself on her kitchen chair. She took the envelope and read the letter.

_I have arrived safely in France, but I can only stay for about a week. Meet me outside Bois de Boulegne. _

_- W. A._

Carine placed the letter on the table and gave the eagle some crackers. She cut off one of her white roses from the bush and gave it to the eagle, her signal for his owner. Once the eagle left, she grabbed her jacket, some golden drachmas, and the knife her mother left her. Experience taught her to always be careful, especially when traveling at night. She tied up her midnight black hair and pinned it up with the knife so that only the hilt, which was in the shape of a rose and bejeweled with black onyx, was showing. She put on her jacket, slipped the drachmas in the pocket, and left her apartment.

* * *

><p>Bois de Boulegne's entrance was already crowded with a mass array of trees and plants. Perfect for camouflage, thought Willis Adler who stood half lit by the street lamps and half hidden in the shadows of the trees. His eagle, Conrad, sat perched on his shoulder. Willis stood quietly, watching the roads with wary blue eyes, and twirling the white rose in his hand. After waiting for what seemed like ages for his ADHD mind, a familiar petite figure approached him. Carine was still the same as always. Flawless olive skin, raven black hair, petite figure, dark but kind eyes, rosy lips he urged to kiss. He spoke her name, but it sounded more of a sigh.<p>

"Carine," he said, breaking the quiet of the night. Fire lit up in her eyes the way they always did when he spoke her name. Her walk quickened to a run and she all but jumped in his arms. He was much taller than her, but he picked her up to kiss her forehead.

"Willis," she sighed, nestling her head against his neck. He kissed her soft, black hair. "I missed you so much."

"So did I, _liebe _(love), so did I," he admitted. After hugging her tightly, he gently placed her down and led her inside.

"I've never been here," she said, holding his hand. "I've always been too busy."

"Good," he smiled. "Then you wouldn't be surprised if I showed you this."

He guided her through the park until they stopped before a lovely rose garden. Carine let out a sigh of delight. Countless numbers of roses lay before her, differing in colors and sizes.

"You didn't forget," she beamed, kneeling down to smell the sweet fragrance of a red rose.

"How could I forget your obsession for roses?" he teased. He smiled, something he hadn't done since he left America to go look for his mother in Germany. He did find her, after several years, killed from a car accident. She left him nothing but a silver pen and a letter about his father.

Carine got up from her knees and laced her arms around Willis' neck, her eyes sparkling.

"_Merci_," she whispered. She had always been quiet and small, but he loved that about her.

"You're welcome. Anything to make you happy, little miss," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He released her temporarily and led her to a tree with overshadowing branches. Leaning against it, he gestured her to come closer. She placed her arms automatically around his neck, and he again wrapped his around her waist, keeping her close. He might've been burning hot and she freezing cold, but they were both satisfied by the closeness of the other. Willis pressed his lips onto Carine's and she responded just as fiercely. The burning passion inside them only seemed to flare up and the kiss turned from slow and warm to fast and hot. Distance indeed made their hearts grow fonder and both kept in mind of every detail, every touch. She moved her hands up to grasp his silky black hair and a small moan escaped his lips. Not to be outdone, he unbuttoned her coat as quick as lightning and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body as close as possible.

Too soon, they stopped for air and both of their cheeks were flushed with passion.

"It's a shame I can't stay long," he whispered roughly, his desire to kiss her still strong.

"Why can't you?" she asked, stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"They won't let anyone leave Germany for too long," he answered, slightly calmer as she kept stroking his hair. "This might end up as a full-fledged war."

"But you won't fight in it, will you?" she asked, freezing her hand in his hair.

"If they don't force me to," he said uncomfortably. "But if they do…"

"Just try not to get yourself killed," she sighed. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Carine brought her hand to her side and smiled dimly.

"Well, at least we're together now."

"Yup. All alone," he agreed, taking her in his arms again.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't completely alone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Non a posso credere. <em>(I don't believe this.) A daughter of Hades with a son of Zeus," whispered Dylan Acquarone in Italian, his sea green eyes watching through binoculars. "Oh, what would Father say about this?"

"I bet he'd be just as shocked," agreed Nikita, a cool smile spreading across her face. "And I bet Zeus and Hades wouldn't be too pleased about this either."

Dylan stopped looking at the couple and looked at the daughter of Nemesis cautiously. She might not be a daughter of Athena but she was very smart, very cunning, and very beautiful with her peculiar skin, glossy black hair, and shining black eyes. A beauty with a brain. That was why he liked her.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

Nikita smiled. Dylan was a nice guy, but for years, she had her eye on a certain black-haired, blue-eyed son of Zeus. With Dylan so willing to follow her command, she could eliminate that annoying daughter of Hades.

"Well, I did have something in mind..."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah this is more of a two-shot and not a story. This may not seem so important now but when I start <span>Heroes of Olympus: The Rise of the Dead, <span>it'll make sense. Reviews make my day :)**


End file.
